1. Field
The present disclosure relates to an organic light emitting diode display, and more particularly, to an organic light emitting diode display with enhanced visibility and image quality.
2. Description of the Related Technology
An organic light emitting diode (OLED) display typically has a plurality of organic light emitting diodes, each with a hole injection electrode, an organic emissive layer, and an electron injection electrode. In an organic light emitting diode display, electrons and holes are typically combined with each other in the organic emissive layer to thereby generate excitons. When the excitons shift from the excited state to the ground state, energy is generated so as to emit light, and images can be displayed on the basis of the emitted light.
Accordingly, the organic light emitting diode display typically involves an emissive characteristic, and differs from a liquid crystal display (LCD) in that it does not require a separate light source and can thus have reduced thickness and weight. Furthermore, as the organic light emitting diode display involves certain desirable characteristics such as lower power consumption, high luminance, and short response time, it has been spotlighted as a next generation display device for portable electronic appliances.
The hole injection electrodes or the electron injection electrodes of the organic light emitting diode display, and other various metal wires thereof, typically reflect light that is incident thereupon from the outside. When the organic light emitting diode display is used in a bright location, the black color expression and the contrast thereof can be poor due to the reflection of external light such that the visibility is deteriorated.
Furthermore, as the organic light emitting diode display typically has a plurality of thin films and substrates, concentric circle-shaped patterns like Newton's rings may occur due to optical interference induced by differences in refractive index of the plurality of thin films and substrates. Such Newton's rings can deteriorate the quality of images displayed by the organic light emitting diode display.
The above disclosure is provided only to enhance understanding of the background of embodiments of the invention and does not necessarily reflect the prior art that was known to a person of ordinary skill in the art.